


Something That's so Close is Still so Far Out of Reach

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, NHL Draft, how does hockey work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: Things you said at one am when you were scared a tumblr "mini fic" that got out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> is the NHL draft in August? only in this story.  
> how do prospect camps work? I actually have no clue.  
> do they take pictures and shit for draft rounds 2-7? idk we're going with yes for this story  
> could you have come up with a more boring title? I almost called it "the boy with red wings" so yeah probably  
> okay but really where did that title come from? Dex loves Tom Petty okay? it was that or lyrics from Thin Lizzy's Cowboy song and i can't do that.

The Samwell Men’s hockey team had grown accustom to having scouts in the stands during practice. First with Jack Zimmermann attracting them and then their yearly success they were a good team made of good players it made sense that people wanted to watch them, it was just part of life at this point.  


What was not part of life for Dex was walking out of practice and nearly walking in to a man in a suit. “You’re William Poindexter correct?” Dex just nodded and took the hand the man offered “I’m with the Seattle Shooners I’m-”  


“Oh! Jack will be right out he was talking with Coach-”  


“William I’m here to speak to you” Dex still couldn’t remember much about that conversation but he knew at the end of it he had an invitation to a prospect camp that summer that he wasn’t sure he would be able to pay for.  


The first Person he told was Jack.  


“Hey Jack? Can I talk to you?” it was getting late and Dex knew that Jack would want to head up to bed soon, but Jack would understand, probably.  


“Sure what’s up?” Dex looked around the kitchen at Holster and Bitty and Chowder.  


“Can we maybe do it in private?” Jack looked confused but nodded and stood up from his spot at the table and led Dex to his room.  


“Is everything okay Poindexter?”  


“I talked to a scout today, from the Seattle Schooners, he wants me to go to their prospect camp this summer.” It sounded weird coming out of his mouth, he had been thinking about it all day it was ruining his concentration in class and he knew it had happened but now someone else knew and that was weird.  


“That’s great, are you going to go?” and at that Dex looked at his feet and just shrugs. “Do you want to?”  


“I think so but, I don’t think I can.”  


Dex braces himself for the question he knows is coming. The answer he doesn’t want to give, he really doesn’t want to give it to Jack Zimmermann who will likely be signing a multi-million dollar contract at the end of this year. He wouldn’t get it.  


“Why not?” and Dex has to take a deep breath he knew it was coming but the answer still hurt.  


“I don’t have the money.” He isn’t sure he said it out loud but Jack’s hand is on his shoulder.  


“I’ll help.”  


“Jack-“  


“I’m sure Samwell will let you take the equipment you use, really all you need is the plane ticket and –“  


“Jack I’m not really even good enough to-”  


“Think about it, if this is something you want I’ll help you, I’d do it for any one on the team. Go ask Holster, I did it for him too, He’s got a foot in the door too, he’ll help you and talk you though this too.”  


“Oh I didn’t realize sorry I-“  


“Poindexter, I’ve got you back.” And he left the room.  


Dex did talk to Holster about it, and he talked to Jack about it, and Coach Hall and Coach Murray. Eventually he had to tell his parents but for the most part he kept it from the team, even after he had made plans to go, called Seattle’s management and secured a place, even though it was official he kept it a secret.  


It was just after making it official, he would be attending an NHL prospect camp the idea hadn’t sunk in yet, that he and Nursey got together. They had been getting along a lot better; their fighting had turned in to chirping and then flirting. They kissed during a kegster and forced themselves to talk about feelings the next day. It had been easy to settle in to his relationship with Nursey, they didn’t stop chirp-flirting around the guys and it was nice to have someone there for him the way Nursey was. He had almost forgotten about the prospect camp by the time winter break was sneaking up.  


“Hey Dexy” Dex couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that but he smiled fondly as well  


“What?”  


“You’ll come visit me this summer right?” Dex’s hand in Nursey’s hair stilled and all he could do was shake his head.  


“Awe come on why not?”  


“I can’t take any more days off” Dex shifted uncomfortably and avoided Nursey’s eyes when he looked up from where he was laying.  


“Anymore? How do you know how many days you’re talking off already? Is there like a family reunion or something?”  


“No, I’m going to a prospect camp, in Seattle, I’ll be gone a week or so, there’s also the family reunion but that’s not why I can’t take time off working the problem is the camp”  
Nursey went silent and for a moment Dex thought he was mad, he wouldn’t blame him, who forgets to tell their boyfriend they are going to an NHL prospect camp.  


“Dex, when you say a prospect camp in Seattle do you mean the Shooners want you to run drills and scrimmage in front of their coaches and managers? Or is this one of your nerd computer things?”  


“The first one, two or three weeks after we had started practicing a guy came and talked to me about it and now, well now I’m going. I didn’t really want to make a big deal out of it so I didn’t tell anyone other than Jack and Holster and our coaches and then I kind of forgot?” Dex took a breath before meaning to start again but Nursey just put a finger to his lips quieting him.  


“That’s wonderful Dex, if we can’t spend time this summer together this is a hell of reason for it.” Dex looked down to see Nursey smiling “I’m so proud of you, you’re going to do great.”  


By the end of the second semester Dex was confirmed to two other prospect camps, the Aces and the Penguins. His dads contributed as much as they could, his hometown set up all sorts of fundraisers to help. He felt guilty asking his uncles to let him have the time off but they assured him that when he was a big NHL star that he could pay them back, he felt even worse telling Nursey.  


“I know I said I couldn’t afford to spend time with you but-“  


“A third one? Dex, holy fuck, who is it?”  


“The Penguins, look Nursey I’m really sorry and-“  


“Holy shit Will, that’s Amazing-“  


“Nursey shut up I want to ask you something.” After Nursey mimed zipping his lips Dex took a deep breath. “I’m going to sign up for the draft, and I was invited to the combine so I’ll have a seat at the draft and I was wondering, since we won’t have any other time to see each other if you’d like to come with me.”  


“You know I’d love to but-“  


“You won’t be there as my boyfriend- I know it sucks but-“ and Dex sighed but Nursey was shaking his head.  


“It’s perfect, it’s in buffalo right? I’ll be there.”  


The summer went far faster than Dex was ready for. The Prospect camps were brutal and Dex felt like he had no chance at anyone liking what they saw from him, most of the other boys were from juniors, they seemed to know that this was where they belonged and that they were what everyone wanted to see. By the end of the last one he skyped Nursey almost in tears.  
“You’re doing great babe. And hey! In August we’ll get to see each other.” Dex focused on that and not the reason they would be seeing each other.  


The combine was killer, so many interviews Dex didn’t think he’d ever want to talk to anyone ever again; the fitness testing was what they showed on TV but no told him how grueling the interviews would be. He slept the whole way back home and spent the last few days before the draft on his uncle’s lobster boat trying to keep himself from getting nervous.  


The Night before the second rounds of Drafts Dex couldn’t sleep, he didn’t expect to go in the first round it was no pressure to watch and see who went first, he couldn’t help but wonder what Jack felt sitting in these seats, but then Jack had planned on being drafted first Dex wasn’t sure he would be drafted at all.  


Nursey was asleep next to him, if he had to lie about Nursey being his best friend and nothing else in order to have this he was glad for it. But the clock slowly ticked on and Dex still couldn’t sleep, eleven thirty was soon midnight which creped towards twelve forty-five and soon enough Dex couldn’t stand being alone with this thoughts.  


“Hey, hey Nursey wake up.” Dex whispered carefully shaking his boyfriend, “please.” He tried not to let the desperation in to this voice.  


“Dex? What time is it? Is everything okay?” Dex only shook his head and pressed his face against Nursey’s shoulder fighting back tears, “Dex what’s wrong?”  


“what if I don’t get drafted? What if this was wrong? What if-“  


“William, shhhh don’t worry about that, this is hardly your only chance at getting on an NHL team, you can re-enter the draft next year, you can find an agent who will do this for you, Dex this isn’t the be all end all. Everyone is so proud of you whatever happens tomorrow don’t worry about it okay? We’ve all got your back no matter what.”  


Dex didn’t remember falling asleep but he was being woken up by Nursey what seemed minutes later.  


“Dex babe wake up we have visitors.”  


“What?” Dex rubbed his eyes and squinted “what are they doing here?”  


“Nursey told us you had room for two more “family members” when we found out none of your family members could make it we managed to make sure we were allowed to be your family.”  


“He means that we had Jack get us in” and Dex was laughing.  


“Thank you Ransom, Holster, thank you so much”  


When it was time to get ready for the draft Dex was nervous again, he didn’t know where Ransom and Holster got off to but he was glad to be alone with Nursey for a bit.  


“Come here, your tie is crooked,” Nursey smiled and reached to fix Dex’s tie. “Now just the jacket,” Nursey held the jacket up to help Dex in to. “There now you look great,” Dex closed his eyes and leaned on Nursey  


“I’m still scared.”  


“Don’t be we’ve got your back,” Holster said form the door Dex sighed and stood up.  


“Come on bro, let’s go,” Ransom said from the door and Dex nodded reaching for Nursey’s hand and squeezing it before letting go and leaving the hotel room.  


Once they were getting settled Dex wanted more than anything to reach out and hold Nursey’s hand under the armrest of the chair he was sitting in, no one would have to know but the idea scared him just as much as he wanted it so he settled for pressing his foot up against Nursey’s and told himself not to get too excited or nervous, he probably wouldn’t get drafted anyways.  


“The Detroit Red Wings proudly select, from Samwell University, William Poindexter.” Dex couldn’t help the surprised gasp that escaped from his mouth as he stood up Nursey pulled him in to a hug to whisper ‘I’m so proud of you’ and turning him to hug Ransom and Holster before he made his way to the stage. Pulling the Jersey on was surreal, standing there for pictures to be taken passed like a dream then he was being ushered around to answer questions “What’s it like being the first second round draft pick” “did you want to be drafted to the Flaconers to play with former Team mate Jack Zimmermann” “you’re the first ever player to be drafted from Samwell-“ Dex didn’t remember all his answers and he was almost asleep on his feet when he finally got to see Nursey again.  


“You look exhausted Mr. NHL”  


“’m not in the NHL yet.” Dex protested weekly while he and Nursey made their way back to the hotel. “Where’s Holster and Ransom?”  


“They left when the draft was over.” Nursey said opening the door to the room for Dex. Dex was curled upon the bed as soon as he was undressed but he looked up to watch Nursey carefully lay the Jersy over the back of the chair and fold their clothes.  


“Come to bed so I can sleep.” Dex mumbled  


Despite being exhausted Nursey fell asleep before him. Dex knew he would probably be told he could continue playing Hockey for Samwell while he developed as a player but when he looked down at Nursey lying on his chest he figured that was the best thing that could happen. The NHL could wait a few more years.


End file.
